1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medicine feeder.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a medicine feeder comprising a case supporting base provided with a motor and a medicine containing case removably mounted on the case supporting base. In this kind of medicine feeder, when the motor is driven to rotate a rotor provided in the medicine containing case via a plurality of gears, the medicine held in pocket portions formed on the rotor can be discharged from a discharge portion of the case supporting base.
In the conventional construction, however, when a medicine is jammed and the rotation of the rotor is prevented, there is a risk that the medicine may be damaged or the motor may suffer burnout.